Escape and found
by Kimiko Asahara
Summary: Ichigo has been an experiment for most of his life, finally having enough he runs away and meet Urahara Kisuke who shows him the world is not all it seems to be and nether is his life. hope you enjoy. mite turn M rated soon.


**Disclaimer:** i don't own bleach -_-

summery: Ichigo is trapped as an experiment and Urahara saves him.

* * *

><p>Running that's all Ichigo had done, that's all he'd been doing for the last 2 hours.<p>

He was cold, hungry, tired, and bleeding badly but that didn't matter Ichigo wasn't going to die, he can't die he was going to escape, going to be free from the hell hole he called home for 3 years.

The rats had better care than him. They (scientists) are every where 'I have to find a place to hide but still be able to move' Ichigo thought and turned and saw a ground level vent 'the vent system' he thought.

Ichigo climbed into the vents and started to crawl though the vent systems.

There was yelling outside the vents.

"Find the monster, get the demon, and get out here now you freak!" They were yelling as they ran in the halls.

Ichigo crawled through the vents.

Half way through a ceiling vent ichigo hired a rattle he quickly identified it as a loose bolt.

Suddenly the bolt dropped taking the vent and chigo down with it.

And he landed right. on. top. of. a. scientist. 'o no' Ichigo thought as they made eye contact red- yellow gold bore into gray/green it took seconds for Ichigo to be up and trying to run the only thing stopping him was its hand on his ankle.

"You go that way you will be caught by security and that's not the way out of here." It said.

"And you will show me the way out?" Ichigo hissed as he smelt the air it was right there were a lot of people in that area.

"Yes I will if you tell me your name." It said with a small smile.

"I don't have time to give 'you' my name I want to get out of here." Ichigo was in a rush he wanted out because if he was caught he would never be able to attempt another again.

He was lucky to get this chance and if he was stuck in here any longer it would lead him to going even more insane than he already was or worse trying to kill himself or them.

Even if he hated them he couldn't kill them.

That thing was now holding his arm brought him out of his trance.

"You're right well tell me your name after we escape this place." The thing stated.

Now Ichigo had caught a good look at the Thing it had gray/green pale eyes that were covered by sandy blond bangs that stuck out at the ends and the back was the had a look of 'this isn't good' on its face.

"Lets go we can't waist any more time than we already have." It said as it took ichigo's hand and started to run down sevril halls.

''Where are we going after we escape?" Ichigo asked in curiosity as he saw a red sign that said EXIT.

"A candy shop I run when I'm on holidays or need a break from life in the laboratory." It said with a weak smile.

They ran for a good 5 more minuets to get to the door and open it. Surprisingly there was no Security, scientists or cops around.

So they walked to a black mustang. Ichigo stopped 'what if this is a trap and what if he drags me back in there' this sent alarms off in Ichigo's head and quickly backed way from the car and its owner.

"Why are you helping me?" Ichigo demanded an answer and added a glare for good measures. 'tell me why you didn't yell for the other or leave me to die' he added in his head.

"I didn't like what was happening to you "it said as it got into the mustang.

"Come on get in they'll be on owner tail soon and we want to be far away when they start coming after you" as this was said Ichigo was brought out of shock and got into the car.

The drive was long and quiet as they passed several towns and a large city.

the only sounds was cloths shifting when it shifted the car gears and the sound of cars passing each other.

Ichigo watching the outside world with bordem and curiosity as people and trees and buildings passed by.

it was watching out the front window the car came to a slow and turned right into a garage at the back of a house.

"This is the place I live when I'm not in the laboratory and this is the place we will stay today was my last day working there so they won't suspect a thing, so come on its getting cold out side" it said and walked up to the door it was a wooded sliding door to keep out the wind, rain and other things over all the house looked small no more than a small bedroom, bathroom, living room, and a kitchen.

"Well are you coming in or going to stand there all night?" it asked Ichigo moved towards the door ( the place looks exactly like it is in bleach).

'I knew it this thing is defiantly not human' Ichigo looked at it suspiciously.

"Sit down and I'll get us some tea." and with that it left to the kitchen. Ichigo got to look around the floors where tatami mats a low table 4 cushions and several others in a corner , a chest, a phone and be side the chest in the corner there was a strange tatami mat.

After having a look around it came back with tea and sat down at the opposite end.

"Can you tell me your name?'' It asked as it took a sip of tea.

"Why don't we start with what you are 'cause you aren't human" Ichigo replied with an intense stare that said 'you can't change the subject now.' It looked mildly surprised but covered it up with a fan that appeared out of no where.

"Aha you got me I am Urahara Kisuke and I'm a shinigami

sent here so humans don't destroy the living world" said the newly identified shinigami called Urahara Kisuke.

"Well now can me your name and race?" Kisuke asked.

"I am a human\dragon-vampire and my name is 9389715" Ichigo answered Kisuke looked puzzled.

"I wanted your real name not a number." 'He's and idiot the number decoded is my name o well let the fun begin' Ichigo thought sarcastically as he put his head into the pom of his hand and let out a ywan. 'This is going to be a a long night.' Settling down for the questions. 'But its worth it now that I'm out of that hell hole I called home for 3 years.' and that's how the night started.

* * *

><p>well here is the first chapter to my story<p>

yes kisuke and Ichigo are ooc because this was made for one of my own pairings.

the reason for the it, you and they is because Ichigo disrespects them aka he hates them

read and review please.


End file.
